The Robins Start a Band
by Dr. Omega
Summary: Tim Drake is the current Robin. Batman is missing. The Batcave is compromised. The Robins must assemble to figure out where Bruce is. It seems like every major player in Gotham has a hand in the mystery, and they can't decide who is friend or foe. Rated M for language, violence, and adult themes. Possible Lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**To reiterate, Damian Wayne is not in this story. It just doesn't work for the plot. Whatever. I'm in charge anyway.**

 **That being said, if you have any ideas for how you think the story should go, feel free to review or PM me. I may take your suggestions. Of course, if you give me an entire plot, I'm not gonna write it. At that point it's your story, in which case you write it.**

 **All properties belong to DC. Apparently I have to say that in order to not get sued.**

Chapter 1: A Typical Beginning

Got you now.

Dick Grayson crouched on a fire escape overlooking a small, abandoned parking lot. He was on the east side of Bludhaven, doing his nightly patrol. It was raining tonight.

Fuck, who was he kidding? It was raining every night. Literally every day, he had to clean and dry his suit out. It was tedious.

Down below, two vans were parked next to each other. One had a full arsenal of guns in it. Nightwing knew that because he had tracked it, all the way from the police station. The only advantage to having dirty cops in the city was that they kept him busy.

All at once, figures came out of both vans. Nightwing recognized Chief Redhorn and Detective Soames from the first one. Blockbuster, a local crime boss walked out of the other. Nightwing clenched his teeth. It was one thing to sell weapons to petty criminals, but for the police to give weapons to the main source of crime intheri city? Nightwing shook his head in disgust.

Soames opened the back of the police van, showing off the racks of rifles to Blockbuster. Nightwing couldn't hear what was being said, but Blockbuster started laughing. He picked up a gun and started waving it around like a toy. Nightwing decided that was enough.

He leapt from the fire escape and threw one of his escrima sticks. It hit Blockbuster, bouncing off his head. Nightwing caught it and landed on the police van. Blockbuster stumbled and dropped his gun. Redhorn and Soames stared at Nightwing in shock.

"Hey, don't you guys have actual police work to do? You know, like, other than betraying everything you should believe in?" Nightwing asked.

"Fuck you!" Soames shouted.

"That sounds about right." Nightwing jumped off the van and kicked Soames in the chest, sending him backwards. Redhorn drew his pistol and fired, Nightwing barely dodging him. He then hit the gun out of the chief's hands. Redhorn swung a right hook, which Nightwing ducked. He hit Redhorn in the stomach, and then the jaw, sending him staggering.

Suddenly Soames came back, hitting Nightwing over the head with a polic baton. Nightinwg fell to the ground, and the detective put his knee on the vigilante's chest.

"How did you expect to beat us without any guns?" Soames asked. Redhorn ran to the van to get another gun.

Nightwing smiled. "By taking away yours." He then hit a button on his belt.

A small dvice, planted on the roof of the police van, exploded. The van erupted into flames, throwing Redhorn onto the ground, unconscious. Nightwing threw a surprise Soames off of himself, and smacked him with his escrima sticks. The detective was out-cold before he hit the ground.

Nightwing stood for a moment, savoring his sweet victory. Villains these days were so predictable.

Suddenly, Blockbuster appeared from behind his van with a pistol of his own. "Got you now, birdie," the crime boss said.

Then a car slammed into Blockbuster, sending him sailing halfway across the parking lot. Nightwing's jaw dropped.

The car was completely red, and looked like some kind of buggy. It's windows were tinted, and it had no license plates.

The top rolled out, and Tim Drake poked his head out. He was wearing his Robin costume. He took a look at the guy he just ran over and said, "I never liked him. I just use Netflix instead."

Nightwing made a gagging sound, and Robin said, "Oh come on! That one-liner was just waiting to be used. You should be thanking me."

"Other than the fact that that was terrible, what the hell are you doing here Tim?"

Suddenly, Robin got very worried. "It's a bit of a story. I'll fill you in. For now, just get in the car."

"Where did you even get that car?"

Robin grew even more nervous. "...I stole it."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"I had help."

"Who?" No sooner did the word leave his mouth, Dick realized exactly who had helped. Then there was a sour taste in his mouth.

The side window of the buggy rolled down. Jason Todd was at the wheel. "Sup," the Red Hood said.

"Tim, what the actual fuck is going on?" Nightwing demanded. Suddenly, he heard police sirens in the distance.

"Please, just come with us. I'll explain everything. Please."

Dick gave Jason an annoyed look, then said, "I guess it's better than dealing with the cops."

"Amen to that, brother," Jason said.

"We are not brothers," Nightwing said. He then got in the backseat of the red buggy, and the car sped off just before the police cars arrived at the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**To clarify, since this just occurred to me, the ages of the Robins are as follows:**

 **Nightwing: 26**

 **Red Hood: 23**

 **Robin: 17**

 **All properties belong to DC. Do I have to keep saying this?**

Chapter 2: Everything Went to Shit, and You Totally Missed Out

The red buggy sped along the highway, splashing through the puddles accumulating from the rain.

Jason Todd sat at the wheel, speeding and swerving between the lanes. Tim Drake was in the shotgun seat on his phone.

Dick Grayson laid down across the back, holding the back of his head. He was still reeling from the fight in Bludhaven. "Where are we going?"

"Back to Gotham, obviously," Tim said, not looking up from his phone. Jason made some grunting noise while staring straight ahead at the road.

 _Why do I know these people?_ Nightwing shook his head. "What's really going on here? Why is Jason here?"

"I can crash this car, right now," Jason offered. "I don't care."

"Chill the fuck out, Todd, Jesus Christ," Tim said. He turned back to Dick. "We're gonna need his help."

Dick cocked his head questioningly.

"Bruce is missing."

Suddenly, Nightwing's head started to hurt a lot more. Batman was missing? "Have you talked to Alfred?"

"Also missing."

"So no one's even at Wayne Manor?"

Jason let out a snort.

"What's so funny?" Nightwing asked.

"Dick… there is no Wayne Manor," Tim asked.

* * *

The three of them stood in front of a giant sinkhole that used to be Wayne Manor. The rain was beginning to fill it up.

Jason couldn't hide his smirk. "Man, someone fucked this place up good."

Dick decided to ignore him. "Tim, what about the Batcave?"

"Caved in. Probably for the best, so the authorities won't find any of it."

Dick nodded. "How did this even happen?"

"Explosives," Tim said. "Someone rigged them in the middle of the night. I barely got out of the house. And there was no sign of Bruce or Alfred anywhere."

"Wow," Jason said. "That sounds like quite the adventure. Almost as if it was more interesting than anything Dick and I were up to."

"Yeah, I guess. It might even be worth writing about," Tim added.

"Nah, that sounds like a lot of work," Jason said.

Dick stood off to the side. He could barely hear the others. Wayne Manor was his home. After his parents had died, Bruce had taken him in and made into something greater than he could ever imagine. He and Alfred had raised him in that house.

Nightwing's fist clenched. He had to do anything in his power to save them.

"Tim, what's the plan?"

Tim Drake stared back at him blankly.

"You have no plan?"

Tims silence continued.

"So you went and got me all the way from Bludhaven, and brought me back here with no plan?" Nightwing shouted. He then looked over at Jason. "How did he get you to do this?"

Jason shrugged. "I see this panning out where I get to bash someone's skull."

"That actually makes way too much sense for you," Tim commented.

"You two are insufferable!" Nightwing exclaimed.

"Grayson, you need to unwind. Let's go get a beer," Jason said.

"I'm not of age," Tim said.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Details."

Nightwing groaned and started to walk towards the car. Red Hood and Robin followed him.

They all got in the buggy and sat in silence. Suddenly, Tim's phone buzzed.

"Who's that?" Jason asked.

Tim pulled out his phone and looked. "Someone who may be able to help us," he said, and started typing.

"Who?" Nightwing said. Who could possibly help this situation?

"Barbara Gordon," Tim said.

Nightwing facepalmed. Jason looked around confused, then asked, "Isn't that the chick with the big cans?"

Tim held back his laughter and nodded. "She's also Dick's ex-girlfriend."

Jason looked back at Nightwing and said, "No wonder. She's totally out of your league dude."

Dick wanted to wake up from this dragged out nightmare. "How is Barbara going to help us?"

"I can think of a few ways," Jason said smiling. Dick kicked the back of his seat.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I guess we'll find out when we see her," Tim said. "Her place is five blocks north of here," he told Jason.

Jason glared at him. "What am I, your chauffeur?"

"I could drive," Nightwing said.

"Nevermind," Jason said, putting the car in gear. "I'd rather die than sit in the backseat while you go under the speed limit, Grayson."

The red buggy pulled away from Wayne Manor and drove into uptown Gotham.

As they passed through the vacant streets, it suddenly occurred to the Nightwing. "Man, I hate this fucking city."

Red Hood and Robin both nodded. "Yeah, I always thought that. I just can't say it in front of Batman," Tim said.

"Preach," Jason said.

"Did you guys ever get the feeling that you weren't allowed to think for yourselves. You know, when you were Robins?" Tim asked.

"Every fucking day of it," Jason said.

"It just feels like I have to agree with Bruce on everything."

"That's how it is. He clouds your judgement on everything."

"Now, hold on," Nightwing interrupted. "Batman is by no means perfect, but he's the smartest guy I know, so his judgement is good by me. I mean, I turned out okay."

"Okay is a relative term," Red Hood quickly added.

"You suck, Todd."

"You swallow, Grayson."

"I have such great role models," Tim said. "This is what I have to look forward to?"

"Pretty much," Jason said.

"Aren't we nearby Barbara's place?" Nightwing asked. He suddenly recognized the neighborhood they were in.

"Oh yeah! Let's get out here," Tim said. Jason parked the buggy on the side of the street, and they all climbed out.

After standing around for a moment, they all realized why they shouldn't have done that. Another car immediately pulled up, and a gang of four thugs jumped out.

"Hey!" One of the thugs shouted. "One of those guys put my cousin's roommate into Arkham! I think!"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Tim said.

"Can I kill them?" Jason said, pulling out two pistols.

"No! No guns!" Nightwing shouted.

"Fine. For now."

Jason put his guns away and ran at the nearest guy. The thug swung a large arm at him, and Red Hood slid under it and then jumped on the thug's back. He repeatedly hit the guy in the head, then jumped off and threw the thug towards Robin and Nightwing. Robin met the dizzy thug with a kick to the crotch, and then tripped him onto the ground. Nightwing ran past and punched another thug in the jaw. Red Hood was in a sparring match with the third.

"Switch!" Nightwing shouted. He jumped over Red Hood's shoulders and kicked his opponent in the temple. Red Hood rolled away and hit Nightwing's thug in the stomach with a few jabs, and then slugged him in the face. The two thugs dropped.

"Guys!" Robin shouted. Nightwing looked over and saw the fourth thug.

"He's just sitting on me!" Robin screamed. The fourth thug, who was unreasonably large, was sitting on top of Robin's back, and laughing heavily. "You are a puny person," the thug said.

Nightwing threw one of his escrima sticks, striking the thug in the forehead and knocking him out.

Robin rolled out from under him and lay panting on the ground. "He's...so...fat," Tim said.

"Hey Dick," Jason said. "You ever do that acrobatic shit over my shoulders again, and I'll shove one of those sticks of yours up your ass."

"Noted." Nightwing looked around and grabbed the nearest thug, slapping him awake.

"Who do you work for?" He said, lifting the man off the ground. The man spat in his face, so Nightwing kneed him in the balls. "Talk!"

"We're with Two-face! He saw you guys coming into the city and wanted us to fuck you up."

"How did that go for you?" Nightwing asked grinning.

"It's a work in progress," the thug said. Then he lunged with another punch.

Nightwing dodged swiftly, and the punch landed on Red Hood's mask, knocking Jason back a bit.

"You son of a bitch!" Jason pulled out a gun and aimed at the man's head.

"Jason, no!" Nightwing shouted.

Before Red Hood could pull the trigger, something hit it out of his hands. On the ground next to the gun was a batarang.

The three vigilantes looked up and saw Batgirl, crouching on a nearby lamppost.

She jumped down and punched the thug in the face, knocking him out again.

"Babs!" Dick exclaimed. So many thoughts were racing through his mind. Her auburn hair. Her blue eyes. Her red lips…

"Hi," he said.

Batgirl visibly rolled her eyes.

"Nice," Red Hood said. Nightwing punched him in the arm.

"Hey Dick," Barbara said.

"Wait, is that you saying my name, or you calling me a dick?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well, forget I asked then," Nightwing said, looking extremely uncomfortable. Jason looked at him and chuckled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Batgirl asked Jason.

"Whatever you need me for, baby," Jason said smirking.

"BARF!" Tim yelled from his place on the ground.

"Shut up Drake, or I'll wake that fat thug up again!" Red Hood shouted.

"Please god no!"

Batgirl held her temples. "Oh my god, kill me. You three are the worst."

"What the fuck did I do?" Tim asked, finally getting up.

"Well, you suck in general, so...," Jason said.

Batgirl shook her head, not entertaining the current conversation. "We better get back inside before more thugs find us. There's a lot you need to hear. Let's go back to my place."

"Buy me a drink first," Jason said.

"I have no reservations about castrating you," Barbara responded.

"Yes, ma'am," Jason said, then he whispered to Tim, "Never stick your dick in crazy."

"No shit, Sherlock," Tim said.

"Can we just get going?" Dick said, finally finding words. He was still blatantly staring at Batgirl.

"Follow me," Batgirl said. The four of them disappeared into the shadows of a nearby alley.


	3. Chapter 3

**DC owns all of this**

Chapter 3: How to Understand Girls: A Memoir of Failures

The four vigilantes dropped down onto the fire escape, right next to Barbara's apartment window. Batgirl opened the window and they all climbed inside.

"Oh perfect. A couch," Tim said. He promptly fell on the sofa and passed out.

"That's...actually impressive," Barbara said. She took off her mask and freed her hair up. Once again, Dick found himself staring at her face. She was only a year younger than him, and was easily one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. He barely heard what she said next.

"Our costumes are way too tight."

"Speak for yourself. I'm wearing a fucking jacket," Jason said.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go change. You guys are welcome to use the shower."

"Would you care to join me?" Jason asked.

"Ew. Please, I'm still on my period."

"They don't call me the Red Hood for nothing."

The three of them stood in Barbara's living room in silence. Only the sound of Tim's snoring filled the room.

Then Barbara slapped Jason.

Nightwing nodded in approval. "Grossest. Joke. Ever."

Jason grumbled something about stealing food and walked into the kitchen.

Barbara turned to Dick. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you showering? Cause now I think I might."

"I...uh…" The image of Barbara showering clouded Dick's brain.

"Hey Dick. I know things didn't work out the way we hoped, but I think it's best we try to be civil if we want to actually find Bruce."

"...Right."

"That includes you not staring at me and imagining me naked."

"...Right."

"You're impossible." Barbara stormed off and started a shower.

* * *

Eventually, everyone took turns showering and getting out of their costumes. For some reason, Barbara still had some of Dick's old clothes around, so the guys were able to change.

Then they all got piss drunk.

Jason was the one who found the alcohol, obviously. He brought it into the living room like he had just won a prize. "Look what we've got here!"

"Hey!" Barbara sprang up and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. "I wanted to save that!"

"Tell that to the four other bottles in the cabinet."

"My dad's a cop. It runs in the family. Sue me."

"Well," Jason said, as he grabbed the bottle back from her. "I'm gonna have myself a drink. Tim, you want some?"

"Yes please."

"Hold on, he's only 18!" Barbara said.

"We started a lot younger Babs," Dick interjected.

"Exactly! Maybe the kid will find learn something," Jason said. He went into the kitchen and grabbed four glasses. "That decides it! Let's drink!"

Barbara and Dick both shrugged and grabbed a glass.

* * *

"And so I told the guy, 'I don't even eat fish!'" Jason exclaimed, slamming his hand on the coffee table. The whole room erupted in laughter. Tim was on the carpet, red in the face. Dick and Barbara were sprawled along the couch. Jason sat relaxed in the recliner.

"What happened next?" Tim asked.

"Oh, I shot him in the face," Jason stated frankly. "And then the bartender thanked me!"

Tim rolled over and almost threw up from laughter.

"Shit, Tim. Maybe you should hold back for a while," Barbara suggested. Then she giggled.

"Nah, the kid just needs another drink." Jason bent over and poured some whiskey into Tim's mouth. Tim swallowed gratefully.

"So what now?" Dick asked, his words slurring.

"We could play truth or dare?" Tim said.

"What is this middle school?" Jason asked. "Alright let's do it! I'll go first. Tim, truth or dare."

Tim started laughing, even though nothing was funny yet. "Truth."

"Have you ever seen a pair of titties before?"

Tim suddenly grew silent. "No."

Jason stifled a laugh. Barbara giggled. Dick cracked a smile.

"What? Batman doesn't let me out much!"

"Always the control freak. Anyway, your turn."

"Ok. Dick, truth or dare?"

"Hmm. Dare."

"I dare you to stop staring at Barbara for at least a full minute. Because I bet you can't."

"OH SHIT! You just got roasted by the new guy, Dick. How does that feel?"

Dick's face blushed, and Barbara laughed.

"Jason, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Jason leaned back in his chair. He always liked to think he had nothing to hide.

"How many people have you killed?"

"76. And I remember every one of them."

"That's scary," Tim said. "But also kinda badass."

"Yeah, I'm great," said Jason. "Barbara, truth or dare?"

"Truth. Wait no, dare! Dare."

Jason thought for a moment, then get a devilish grin on his face. "I dare you to… show your tits to little Timmy over here."

"Yes," Tim said. "Definitely that."

Dick smiled. There was no way Barbara would-

"Okay!" Barbara said, still laughing. Before Dick could realize what was happening, Barbara had dragged Tim into another room. "You son of a bitch," he said to Jason.

"Fuck you, this is funny."

They waited a minute, and then they heard a scream. Then Barbara was chasing Tim back into the room, slapping over the head. "This perv tried to touch them!"

"Smart kid," Jason shrugged. Dick couldn't help but silently agree.

Barbara sat down on the couch again. "Guys, this entire night was stupid."

"I don't know," Jason said. "It's nice to have moments like these that break all the action up. You know, to just fill up time?"

"I got to see some titties," Tim said.

"Yes. Yes you did Tim."

 **Sorry guys. In all honesty, I just wanted to put something out. I know this isn't much, but I like to be consistent. There will much more next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DC owns all properties.**

Chapter 4: Back to Business

Dick Grayson yawned, and then rolled over to the other side of his bed. He ended up rolling into a bunch of pillows, which he found strange. He reached over and grabbed one of them.

Dick heard a scream, and then his eyes widened.

This was not his bed.

Those were not pillows.

"Hey!" Barbara sprang up out of her bed. "Why the fuck are you sleeping in my bed, and grabbing my ass?"

"How should I know? We got fucked up. I bet no one remembers anything." He surprised even himself with such a quick and smart response.

Dick sat up and then realized he was naked. Barbara was only in her underwear.

"Did we…?" Dick asked.

"...I don't know," Barbara said.

"No you didn't," Jason said. He was standing in the doorway, wearing his Red Hood outfit. "I didn't hear anything, and you two strike me as the loud types."

"Are you sure?" Barbara asked.

"Trust me. If you guys had sex, I'm sure someone would've fucking wrote about it or something. Now get up already. Tim's trying to make lunch. Keyword, trying."

Dick and Barbara put on their costumes and joined Jason and Tim in the kitchen. Tim served them all burnt grilled cheese sandwiches, which they all ate regretfully.

"So Barbara," Jason said. "What was so important you had to tell us, but also wasn't prioritized over getting drunk?"

"Are you trying to be the productive one?" Tim asked the Red Hood.

"You're right. I better do something rebellious to balance that out." Jason grabbed a coffee mug and smashed it on the ground. "There! That should do it."

"Jason, I liked that mug!" Batgirl shouted.

"Even better."

"Babs, what did you need to tell us?" Nightwing asked.

"Well, at the same time that Batman has disappeared, there's been a change in Gotham."

"What kind of change?"

"The Joker, Two-Face, and the Penguin are all at war."

A piece of grilled cheese dropped out of Tim's mouth.

"You mean to say that the three main gangs of Gotham are all at war with each other?" Jason asked.

"They'd tear the city apart," Nightwing said.

"They are tearing the city apart. And even between the four of us, there's no way we could stand up to even one of them. They're all so much more aggressive. It's like they know Bruce is gone."

"Well, let's not rule out the possibility that one of them kidnapped him," Nightwing pointed out.

"That's a good point, Dick. We should go talk to Catwoman. If anyone knows, it should be her."

"Why's that?" Robin asked.

"Wait, Tim. you live with the guy. Do you not know?" Barbara asked.

"Know what?" Jason asked.

"You too? Guys, this has been happening for years!"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," Nightwing admitted.

"Batman, and Catwoman? The two of them? Really?" Barbara let out an exasperated sigh. "They fuck, Regularly."

Nightwing's jaw dropped. Robin fell off his chair. Red Hood cracked a smile and said, "Damn. She is fine. Maybe Bruce ain't _that_ stupid."

"So our first step is to find her," Barbara said. "Luckily, I think I have a plan to draw her out."

"I don't like plans," Jason said.

"You'll like this one. We're gonna go steal some shit."

* * *

They waited until nightfall, obviously. Then the four of them made their way across the city and set up shop around the Gotham Museum.

Nightwing, Red Hood, and Batgirl all stood on the roof itself. Red Hood was working on opening the roof service hatch.

"All we need is the diamond. This bitch fucking loves diamonds," Barbara said.

Nightwing nodded.

Red Hood stood up from the hatch. "Alright. Once I open this, I imagine we have five minutes before security picks up on it."

Batgirl spoke into her comm. "Robin, how do we look?"

Tim was stationed on the roof of an adjacent building, with a pair of binoculars. "How do you look? Well, I mean, you weren't lying about how tight your suit is, Babs."

"Robin! Are we clear?"

"Yeah, you're all good."

"Does anyone else feel like there's so much sexual tension ever since we met up with Batgirl?" Red Hood asked.

"You can't say that like you're not the one causing half of it," Batgirl responded.

"I regret nothing. Let's do this."

Jason kicked open the service hatch, and Nightwing dropped into the museum. Everyone agreed he was the most agile, so he should be the one actually going into the museum.

"The diamond should be in the back room," Batgirl said over the comms.

"I know that already," Dick said. He crept through a dinosaur exhibit and reached the entrance to the diamond showcase.

Suddenly, a flashlight rounded the corner. Nightwing flattened himself against the wall, and the night guard slowly walked past him.

He walked into the diamond room undetected. The diamond they were stealing was a big green one in the back of the room. Nightwing ran over to it, and took out two little gizmos.

"Okay, Red Hood, walk me through how to use these."

"Just stick them to the glass, and fucking tap the button. It's not Mission Impossible, jackass."

Nightwing followed Jason's directions, and the devices melted a big enough hole in the glass casing. Nightwing grabbed the diamond and turned.

"Hey!" The night guard had returned. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm fucking doing? I'm stealing your shit!"

The guard mentioned to grab his radio, but Nightwing threw one of his escrima sticks at the man. It struck the guard in the hand.

Nightwing ran up and punched the man in the face, and he crumpled to the ground. Then he quickly returned to the dinosaur exhibit.

"Batgirl, give me the grappling hook!" He called out.

Up above, Batgirl took out her grappling hook. "Be ready to run," she told Red Hood.

"Why?" Jason asked.

Then Barbara shot her grappling hook. Except it wasn't toward Dick. It was directly at a glass case with some fossils in it. The glass shattered.

"Oh, fuck," Nightwing said. The alarms immediately sounded. He looked back up at the hatch. Batgirl and Red Hood were gone. Why would Barbara do this?

A bunch of guards ran into the room. Three in all. Nightwing threw his sticks at two of them and jumped at the other one.

He really didn't expect the guy to catch his foot.

The guard grabbed his outstretched ankle and threw him on the ground. The other guards came over and held him on the ground.

"Hold him still, boys. I want to get a few good licks in." The guard wound up a punch, which would've hit Dick square in the face.

Then Catwoman appeared.

A whip wrapped around the guard's wrist and pulled him to the ground. Nightwing watched a slender shadow take care of the rest of them. Then he was helped to his feet.

"It's Nightwing, right? You're one of Batman's?" Catwoman asked.

"Not anymore," Dick replied naturally.

"Ooh, that sounds interesting." Catwoman then spotted the diamond on the ground. Nightwing noticed and quickly snatched the gem up. "It's yours if you help me get out of here."

"Okay fine. But try to keep up, will you?"

* * *

Batgirl and Red Hood met up with Robin six blocks away from the museum.

"What the fuck just happened?" Tim shouted.

"Ask her," Jason said. "She decided to keep that part of her plan to herself."

"Look," Barbara started. "Catwoman is big on helping out other thieves, and then taking their stuff. So I had to use Dick as bait. He should be with her now."

"Ok, so Nightwing is with Catwoman. How can we be sure that she'll tell him anything?" Tim asked.

"Oh, if I know Dick Grayson, then she'll tell him all we need to know."

 **I hope you're having as much fun reading this as I am writing it! I think the story is finally gonna start really picking up soon. Please remember to review to tell me what you think, or make any requests for certain characters or... parirings? :) Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: People are Actually Nice to Nightwing for Once

After an hour of hopping over rooftops, Nightwing collapsed on Catwoman's couch.

"No, please, make yourself at home," Catwoman said dryly.

"I kept up," Nightwing managed.

Catwoman sighed and sat in a nearby chair. Her apartment was full of furniture and other clutter, practically everything she had stolen over the years.

She looked at Nightwing curiously. "What is one of Batman's proteges doing, stealing from a museum?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Nightwing said. He didn't want to come right out and say that Batman was missing. He realized that he couldn't just tell that to Gotham's criminals. It might inspire them to kick their crime up a notch. So he played it safe and hoped Catwoman slipped up.

Catwoman turned around, and Nightwing realized she half expected to see Batman towering over her, because of the way he had said it. She looked back at him, disappointed. "Well, I actually haven't seen Bruce in a while. It's like he's off the grid," Catwoman said.

Nightwing sat up in shock. "You know his…"

"Identity? Of course. He knows mine after all."

Nightwing still couldn't believe it. He knew they were fucking, but it never occurred to him that they would share their identities. The Bruce Wayne he knew would rather die than let anyone know his secret.

"I guess our formalities shouldn't hold up either." Catwoman removed her mask and said, "My name is Selina Kyle."

Nightwing froze. Selina was drop-dead gorgeous. Her eyes almost looked like they belonged to a cat, and it felt like they were piercing into his soul. Her lips were a dark shade of cherry. And her figure… Nightwing had noticed as soon they met. Her black bodysuit fit tight around her perfect form, and she zipped it down enough to bare some enticing cleavage.

Nightwing was so entranced he almost forgot to offer the same respects. He took off his mask and said, "I'm Dick Grayson."

Selina raised an eyebrow. "Your name is Dick?"

"What about it?"

"I just imagine that you may get a lot of shit for that."

"More than you would believe."

"Right. Anyway, it's clear that Batman is nowhere to be seen in Gotham, and it's been like that for a few nights. Am I correct in assuming that you also have no idea where he is?"

Nightwing nodded.

Catwoman stood up. "Alright. I'll talk to some of my contacts and see what I can find. You can just rest for now." Selina walked out of the room. Nightwing stared at her ass as she left, and then dozed off to sleep.

* * *

"So you're actually placing faith in Grayson now?" Jason said incredulously. He threw open the door to Barbara's apartment, and he, Barbara and Tim walked in.

"Yes, I am. Dick is actually the most skilled out of all of us," Barbara argued.

"First of all, that's debatable. Secondly, he freezes up when he's around girls. It's like the guy's Kryptonite. You should know," Jason shook his head. "He's not getting anywhere with Catwoman."

"Are you talking about the same Dick Grayson? He knows how to take better care of himself than any of us, even if her does get nervous around girls. He wants to find Batman more than any of us, so he'll get the job done."

Tim suddenly said, "I think Barbara's right. Dick knows we're counting on him. I don't think he'll let us down."

"Thank you, Tim," Barbara said. She then started to walk into her room.

"What do you expect him to do?" Jason called after her.

"I bet he'll seduce her!" Barbara said.

"Yeah, right."

* * *

Selina Kyle straddled Dick Grayson on her bed. They were both completely naked, their hips bouncing together as Nightwing's cock pounded into her, almost as good as Batman. Selina hadn't been fucked in a while, so it still felt amazing. She rubbed her clit and moaned.

Dick groped and sucked on Selina's tits while they fucked. He pinched and sucked on her hard nipples, which made her gasp.

Finally, Dick couldn't hold himself any longer. He rolled Catwoman onto her back, pulled his dick out and finished, spewing cum all over Selina's face. She giggled and lapped it all up. Then Catwoman grabbed his cock and put it between her boobs, giving him a vigorous tit job. Nightwing's dick throbbed and was almost about to cum again. Catwoman then shoved his penis in her mouth, swallowing all of his semen.

* * *

Dick woke up in Catwoman's bed. Selina was gone.

He threw on his Nightwing costume, just in case, and walked out into the living room.

Standing there were two big thugs holding baseball bats.

"Where's Catwoman?" Nightwing demanded.

"Back with our boss. You'll be joining them shortly," one of the goons said.

"Like hell." Nightwing held up his fists to fight. Then he was suddenly struck in the back of the head. He crumpled to floor as a third thug emerged from the kitchen.

"This pan is made of some hard material," the thug commented, and the words reverberated in Nightwing's eardrums. His brain hurt and his vision was coming in and out.

"Don't worry, birdie. You'll like our boss. At least half of him, anyway."

Then Nightwing blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: It Turned Emotional Somehow**

Nightwing's head hurt. He was starting to recognize a recurring pattern.

He opened his eyes, and was relieved to see he was still in his Nightwing suit. But that was the last strain of luck.

He found himself in a cage. Beyond that he could have been anywhere. It was just a large, shadowy, grey room, with a single door leading out. Outside his cage, there were four thugs standing guard.

"Where am I?" Nightwing asked.

"Shut up!" One of the guards said.

Nightwing stood up and went to the bars. "Come in here and make me!"

Suddenly, an echoey laugh bounced off the halls of the room. Out of a shadowy corner, a man walked into Nightwing's view. He was considerably tall and wore a black and white suit. And of course, he had a distinguishable face, complete with a crazed look.

"Dent," Nightwing said through gritted teeth.

"What's up, birdie?" Two-Face strutted to the center of the room and turned. Behind him lingered Catwoman. When Nightwing noticed her, he screamed, "You sellout!"

"Calm down there bud," Two-Face, and then he let out a cackle. "At least she bedded you first!"

Nightwing forced himself to not even look at the woman. "So what now?" He asked angrily.

"Well now we wait for Batman to show up. He'll be here within the hour, I guarantee!" Two-Face let out another laugh, and turned towards the door.

Nightwing shot a quizzical look towards Catwoman. She smiled and winked at him, then turned and followed Two-Face out.

Nightwing sat back. So Catwoman didn't tell Two-Face that Batman was missing. Which meant… she was still on his side? Nightwing shook his head. Then why would she let him get captured in the first place?

This whole situation was getting too messy. Batman wasn't actually coming, so how long would Two-Face hold him here? And how would Barbara and the others even find him?

* * *

"You placed a tracker under his skin?" Jason screamed.

Barbara shrugged. "Naturally."

"That's some next-level psycho-girlfriend shit!"

"It's not just because he was my boyfriend!" Barbara shouted. Then she went unreasonably quiet.

Jason and Tim both sat up on the edge of their chairs, anticipating what they both predicted.

"... I put trackers in all of you," Barbara said quietly.

"YOU WHAT?" Jason yelled. He put his head in his hands.

Tim started flopping around on the floor, scratching his own skin to find a tracker. "Where is it?" He shouted.

"Don't bother searching," Barbara said. "Besides, it's a safety precaution."

Jason looked up, his eyes almost as red as his mask. "Bruce put you up to this, didn't he?"

Barbara nodded silently.

Jason slammed his fist into a wall, and then walked off, muttering under his breath.

Tim gave up looking for his own tracker, and sat back in his chair dejectedly.

Barbara twiddled her thumbs for a moment, and then said, "I guess it's about time we located Nightwing."

Tim stared at the wall behind her, but nodded slightly.

Barbara raced to get her computer from her room. Bringing back into the living room, she started to set up the tracking system.

Jason barged back into the room with another bottle of whiskey. He took a swig and looked right at Barbara. "This is too far, Babs. So now Bruce knows where we are at any moment? That's seriously fucked." He pointed drunkenly and said, "Batman fucking used you Barbara, to do something terrible. And you fucking let him. How do you think Dick will react when you have to tell him we found him via tracker?"

Barbara realized a tear was falling down her cheek. She quickly wiped her eyes and focused on the tracker. Finally, the system had Nightwing's coordinates.

Barbara frowned. "This isn't right."

"There's a lot that's not right," Tim suddenly said. Barbara forced back a sob.

Jason walked over and looked at the computer screen. "So he's at the East Gotham Bank. What gives?"

"Why would he be with Catwoman at the Gotham Bank?" Barbara said. "Something went wrong. We gotta go get him."

She got up, went to her room and threw on her Batgirl suit. She returned to the living room to see Tim and Jason sitting on the couch. "Guys, what are you doing?"

"We don't trust you, Barbara, " Jason said. "First not telling us about your plan. Now the trackers."

Tim nodded in agreement.

"Look I know you're angry about the trackers," Barbara said, her voice cracking. "But this is about Nightwing. He's definitely in trouble, and we're his only hope. Are you coming or not?"

* * *

Nightwing tried to keep track of time. He counted up to three hours, then he fell asleep. When he woke up again, there was no way to tell how long he had been in his cage. The guards outside the cage had changed from four to two. Other than that, nothing in the room had changed.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened, and Two-Face walked back in. He stormed up to the cage angrily.

"Batman should have been here hours ago!" He yelled. "Where is he?"

Nightwing shrugged.

Two-Face brought out a metal earbud, and Nightwing's hand went to his own ear. How did he not notice his comms were gone?

But Dent tossed it to him. "Call the big guy," he said.

Nightwing hesitated, knowing it was no use. Two-Face brought out a pistol. "I won't ask again."

Nightwing tapped his comms on, and sent out a call to Bruce's receiver. It rang for a few moments, and then went silent.

Nightwing wiped his eyes and then shook his head at Dent. "He didn't answer," he said in a hoarse voice.

"Oh no, the little birdie got left to die. How sad." Two-Face cocked his gun. "Unfortunately, you're no use to me if Batman won't come for you." He aimed the pistol at Nightwing's forehead. "It's not personal, kid."

"Sure sounds like it."

Nightwing could have sworn he said it, but he realized his own mouth hadn't moved. Two-Face realized it too, and he looked around confused.

Suddenly, one of the guards next to Two-Face lashed out and hit him in the throat. Two-Face's knees buckled and he went down.

The other guard reached down for his rifle, but the first guard was quicker. Soon the other guard was knocked unconscious.

The guard who was left standing looked at Nightwing. "Your welcome," she said.

She? Nightwing recognized her voice all at once. It was Barbara. She was in a disguise, but it was definitely her.

He smiled and said, "Get me out of here, will ya?"

Barbara frisked the wheezing Two-Face and found the key to his cage. Once let out, Nightwing stepped on Two-Face's neck.

"Why do you want to find Batman?" He asked.

Two-Face coughed, and then said, "Everyone wants to find the Bat. It's what we're all fighting about."

"You're all fighting over Batman?"

"Yeah. It was the Joker's idea. Whoever can kill the Bat and prove it gets to run Gotham."

Dick and Barbara shared a worried glance.

"Who's in on it?" Nightwing asked.

"Well, there's me, the Joker and Harley, Penguin, Ivy, Catwoman… and after that, I couldn't tell you. But there were a lot of us. You kids are gonna have your hands full."

"We'll see about that," Barbara said. She slugged Two-Face and he was out cold.

"We should take him into the GCPD," Nightwing said.

"That won't be necessary."

Catwoman entered the room. Nightwing balled his fists. "We should do the same to you."

"But you won't. Because if you try, then everyone will find out that Batman is missing."

Barbara flinched. "She knows?"

"Yeah." Nightwing turned to Catwoman. "Why do you want Dent?"

"I have an old score to settle with the guy. He just doesn't remember yet."

"We should just go," Barbara said. "Just let her have him."

"Yes. It's the least you could do after our night together." Catwoman winked. Barbara flinched but didn't say anything.

"Let's just go," Nightwing grumbled.

As they walked out, Catwoman said, "See you around Dick."

* * *

"So you slept together?" Barbara asked. The two of them were back on the rooftops above the bank. Barbara had changed back into her Batgirl suit.

"Yeah," Nightwing said quietly, but he didn't sound regretful.

"And she knows your identity?"

"Well, I know hers. And she knows Bruce's as well."

Batgirl sighed. "Well I don't trust her."

"I never said I did either!"

"No, you just had sex with her, that's all." Barbara said, obviously annoyed.

"Well here's a newsflash Barbara: you don't actually have to trust someone to have sex with them!"

"Well I guess that shows how much you value. God, you're almost as bad as Jason!"

"... Where is Jason? And Tim?"

Barbara was silent.

"Are they back at your apartment?"

Still nothing.

"Babs, what happened?" Dick saw tears coming down her face.

Then Nightwing thought about it some more. "Babs, how did you find me?"

She turned toward him and raised her arm, rolling down her suit sleeve. Nightwing squinted and spotted a gray block under the skin on her wrist.

"We have trackers. All of us." Barbara breathed in heavily. "Jason and Tim left. They said they couldn't trust me anymore. They went to find Batman on their own."

"They're walking into a warzone," Nightwing said.

"I guess that's better than working with me," Batgirl said. She looked at him expectantly.

"Babs, I'm not gonna leave you," he said. He didn't know why, but it felt like the right thing to do. "Besides, you could always just track me down again, right?"

That got her smile, if only for a moment. She suddenly reached out and hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder.

* * *

Tim did his best to keep up with Jason, which was weird since the Red Hood was half drunk anyway. It was almost like he operated better under the influence.

The two of them found their way back to their red buggy. Once Tim convinced Jason that he couldn't drive, the Red Hood climbed in the back and passed out. Tim pulled away from the street and drove further into downtown Gotham.


End file.
